The Return Revised
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Revised story for The Return. Alex left the autobot base 6 years ago, but now she is needed back to help them. Can she learn to let go of the past and forgive what was done. Rating M because there will probably be lots of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return: (Revised)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Transformers series, Hasbro does have that claim. I do however own the plot of this story.

**Author Notes:**  
So I know a lot of you will be wondering why I am reposting this story. Well to put it bluntly I went back and reread how I wrote it the first time and lets just say I am absolutely ashamed of how it was written. I've never seen something so badly written in all my life and I needed to make up for it. At the time I went back through my chapters and started to note all the spelling and grammar mistakes and then the lack of information that was given in it as well

So basically what I did was went back and rewrote everything adding more details to it that made the story have a little more sense to it. Honestly I may be doing this to a few of my other stories as well since they seem to be in the same boat but none are as horrible as this one. Again real ashamed of myself for it.

I hope you will all understand my decision in doing so. I will keep the other one up but know that that one won't be updated anymore as all of my time will now be spent on this one. Again I thank all of you who have stuck by me when I went into a long stasis of not writing for years on end.

So enough rambling and onto the story.

Also a quick note as it has been a while since i've written anything Transformers related, I will be switching back and forth between remembering what years are in Cybertronian and English. So please forgive me while I relearn all there is to know of the transformers verse again! :)

* * *

6 Years Later

"CHRISTMAS!"

Alex groaned as she heard the yelling coming from her younger brother just outside her door. The door to her room was thrown open, banging loudly against the wall behind it.

She squinted open one eye to see Cameron in his pajama's standing happily in her doorway a huge grin plastered on his face. Even though he was now in high school, he still seemed to have the energy of a five year old at times. Rolling over Alex brought the blankets back up and over her head blocking out his cheeriness.

"Cam, you know this is the first day I've had off in weeks. Allow me to sleep in," she mumbled into her pillow.

"So what, it's Christmas and that means family time." He spoke back, his footsteps sounding as he headed out the door and over to the next room to wake up his mother.

Alex groaned knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep, throwing off her bed covers and glaring at the ceiling. Sitting up she placed her feet onto the ground before standing slipping into a pair of cargo pants and green t-shirt. Walking into the bathroom, she splashed water upon her face, getting the last bits of sleep out of her eyes.

Grabbing the towel she dried off her face and then looked up into the mirror and just stared at herself. Ever since leaving the autobot base six years ago, Alex had changed dramatically.

What had once been a happy young girl had now changed into a beautiful, but hard driven young women. Her changed was almost instantaneous after Skyfire had dropped her off. As soon as she was clear of the arm cast she signed up for the military, knowing that her father would have been proud of her for doing so.

Christy, her stepmother was apprehensive of her but knew she couldn't hold the young girl back. But she also noticed the changes to her as she went through extensive training. The young girl would never be the same nor did she think she would ever see her smile again.

Alex was stationed at the base that was run by Colonel Lennox, which was still associated with the autobots even if it wasn't fully around them. There was only one autobot who actually came to the base once a month and that was Skyfire. When he did it was either to bring news or supplies needed for the base.

Continuing to look into the mirror, Alex noticed her once auburn hair had become slightly lighter due to the amount of time spent in the sun everyday. On top of that her skin had gotten darker, but her eyes remained the same blue… though they almost appeared sad when looking into them.

* * *

Looking away Alex pushed off from the counter and walked out the door of the bathroom while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Though she had at one time cut it short into a crop, she had long since grown it back as it just now sat in a ponytail all the time.

Making her way out of her bedroom she began descending the steps when she paused at a sound. As the sound drew louder, a smile came upon her face though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Alex took off down the rest of the stairs and towards the front door of the house.

Throwing open the front door she ran outside and began sprinting towards the airstrip knowing she would find the black SR-71 there.

BEEP BEEP

The sound of a jeep honking made her stop running for a second as she turned and saw Colonel Lennox slow down enough for her to jump in. He then took off again, getting to the strip in next to no time as Alex stood up on the jeep watching as Skyfire gently touched down.

Her commander stopped the car and they both jumped out, Alex already sprinting to the nose of the aircraft.

"Hello Alex," Skyfire spoke just as his holoform appeared in front of her a smile on his face.

Alex gave him a smile back. "Welcome back Skyfire," she greeted giving him a big hug to which he returned. Pulling back she noticed he hadn't changed out of his alt mode. "Supplies?" she asked.

He grinned. "Something along those lines," he spoke, as she looked rather confused by his statement and the two proceeded towards the rear of his alt mode.

The door to the back end was already opened, but it wasn't what was inside that made Alex freeze, it was more of who was in there waiting. The black and white mech stepped carefully out of the plane, flexing his doorwings a bit before looking down at the two below him.

"Hello Alex, long time no see," the mech spoke a soft smile upon his face.

Alex looked at Skyfire who had moved off to speak with a few soldiers that were unloading some cargo, before looking back up at the mech. "Hello Prowl."

The black and white mech leaned down and placed his hand upon the ground in front of her. Instantly, Alex stepped up on it and was raised up off the ground so that she was face to face with him. She watched as he tilted his head to the side slightly analyzing her before his optics.

"Skyfire was right you have grown considerably in the years since I have last seen you. But you have turned into a beautiful women," he praised to which she smile a slight blush appearing upon her face.

"Thank you," mumbled Alex. "You haven't changed one bit though."

He snorted softly. "No, I suppose I haven't, but then again I don't have the ability to grow like you humans do."

She laughed, "No, I suppose not." She looked away and fidgeted slightly on her feet to which he noticed.

"Ask what you like Alex, I will answer your questions."

Biting her lip she looked away slightly. "How is everyone back at the base?"

Prowl regarded her slightly, before answering. "Everyone is doing well, the war still rages on though." She nodded her head having her some stories from Skyfire. "But mostly every autobot is still there, give or take a few extras who have managed to make it to earth in the time you were gone."

Alex smiled. "That's good that more of you have survived, makes for the future to look brighter."

He nodded his head. "That indeed it does, but tell me what of you? I have heard reports from Skyfire of how you are faring, but I would enjoy it if you tell me what has become of you since you left."

Looking away she looked out over the base that now was her home. "Honestly Prowl nothing much has changed other then having grown older by six years." Giving him a smile to which he returned. "Joined the military, just recently got promoted to Lieutenant…"

"I offer you my congratulations on becoming an officer. "

She nodded her head. "Thank you." She let out a sigh. "Other then that there really isn't much to tell. I guess you can call it a sad life."

He shook his head. "No you have accomplished much in these six years Alex, don't ever doubt yourself on it."

Prowl suddenly looked down towards the ground and Alex followed his line of site to see Colonel Lennox below them tapping on the autobots leg. Looking back up Prowl spoke. "I'm afraid Alex I will have to cut our time short for today as I am here on a mission to speak with you commanding officer."

Alex smiled as he began to lower his hand to the ground. "No worries Prowl, I should get going anyways, it is Christmas and I know Cam and the others are waiting for me."

Nodding his head, Prowl stood back up this time with Lennox in his hand. "Very well Alex, I bid you and your family a Merry Christmas and hope to speak with you again before departing."

With that he turned and began walking off, Alex giving a small wave of her hand as she watched the two walked away. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked to the person next to her seeing Skyfire had once again joined her.

"Will you two be staying long Skyfire?" she asked watching as he shook his head. "No, we must return in a few days I should think, especially when leaving Jazz in charge at times." He grinned which earned a laugh from Alex.

"Alright, well I hope to see you again before you leave Skyfire, I missed you since we last saw each other." She spoke giving him a hug to which he returned.

With that the two split apart as Alex waved to one of the soldiers who had just finished packing the last of his jeep. She hoped into the other side and they took off, the guy pulling up to her house a few minutes later.

umping out Alex walked up the drive and opened the front door, closing it softly behind her as she leant against it. Closing her eyes she let a sad smile touch her lips as she remembered all the fun times she had had when she was living with the autobots before. She frowned though as certain feelings came up again and briefly wonder what it would have been like if she had stayed.

"Alex?"

Snapping open her eyes she saw Christy her stepmother standing before her in the doorway leading to the family. Beyond that she could see Cam sitting on the floor having already torn open a few of his presents and checking them out. Mark, Christy new husband was sitting on the floor as well building a new bike that Cam had wanted and gotten.

"Everything ok?" Christy asked stepping up next to Alex and tucking a stray hair behind the girls ear.

"Yea," spoke Alex as she pushed off from the door. "Everything's fine, just remembering some old times is all."

Christy didn't look convinced. "What did the other autobot want?" she asked following Alex into the living room.

Alex sat down on the couch with her stepmother sitting next to her. "He had business with the Colonel, but we spoke briefly and all is well." She smiled at her before turning to Cam who had gotten up and placed a gift in her hands.

She saw Christy glance at her for a bit, not at all convinced by what she had said, but was thankful for her letting it go. Alex smiled as Cam started passing out more gifts to everyone not being able to contain his excitement for what everyone got.

It wouldn't be until later that night when the family was sitting down to dinner, that a note would be delivered to her that would change why the two autobots were there in the first place.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Alright so first chapter posted and done with. While the other story was moving along a little bit fast then should have been, I am going to take my time with this one and see how well I can write it out. I welcome and constructive feedback from anyone who is reading the story. Please leave a review of any kind and I will happily get to it and answer any questions you may have alone the way. Thank you for taking the time in reading or rereading the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return: (Revised)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Transformers series, Hasbro does have that claim. I do however own the plot of this story.

**Author Notes: **Here is chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy guys!

* * *

Alex rapped lightly on Colonel Lennox's office door the next morning, after having received orders to come see him today. She wasn't sure why she needed to come visit him, but something told her that it was not going to be a good thing.

"Enter," came the shout, as she took a deep breath and pushed opened the door.

She had only been in here a handful of times, barely spacing a glance at the door which consisted of a desk, some bookshelves and filing cabinets. Strewn about were little knick-knacks from his wife Sarah and picture frames consisting of his daughter also around.

Coming to a stop in front of his desk, she brought up her hand for a salute. "You wanted to see me sir."

He saluted back and then indicated a chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat Lieutenant." He spoke as she did so tentatively. "I asked you here this morning cause I have a new assignment for you."

Alex sat there and looked at him curiously wondering what it was that it could be. He picked up a datapad that sat upon his desk, something she hadn't noticed before prior to entering. She raised her eyebrows realizing this was the first time cybertronian technology was on this base other then the two autobots themselves.

Colonel Lennox held it out to her, and Alex picked it up looking down at the information written upon it. Just as quickly she looked back at her commanding officer. "This is a reassignment order," she said perplexed.

He raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to argue about it. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Alex opened her mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say to him, but her mind wasn't coming up with anything. She looked back down at the datapad, rereading the information upon it.

** Reassignment Orders:**

** Location: Autobot Base**

** Personal Assigned: Lieutenant Alex Jacobs**

** Orders:**

** Requesting help in the human personal stationed on base and possible threat that has undergone the base. More details to follow.**

Looking back up at her commander. "I didn't realize there were military personal assigned on the base."

Lennox nodded. "Yes, one of the reasons why Prowl needed to come here in the first place. They need an officer who will over see to them, get them back under command once more. I'm a little upset by how they have treated the autobot's while stationed there."

Alex looked down at the datapad again, chewing on her lip contemplating on what she wanted to ask. She just didn't understand why her, why now. Six years wasn't long enough in her opinion to being away from the autobots… from being away from him.

Closing her eyes she held back what felt like tears threatening to spill as her mind went back to that day when she had left the autobots. Alex had thought she would never have had to return to that life.

"Why me sir?" she asked softly, not looking up.

"Of all the personal here on this base, besides myself and Epps, you are the only one who knows the autobots well." Alex nodded her head, knowing that this was true as the others stationed on this base have only met a few of the autobots briefly. "On top of that," he continued. "They requested that you in particular take this mission."

Now she looked up, a rather quizzical look upon her face, but Lennox only shook his head. This instantly made her more curious as to what was going on. There was more to it, it seems then just a request about getting the other humans back under better order.

Lennox gave her a look that only confirmed her suspicions even more as he held out his hand for the datapad. "0600 hrs is your take off time Lieutenant, make sure you are there." He spoke as a final dismissal to her.

Alex stood and gave her commander a salute one last time before exiting his office and making her way back to her other duties for the day.

* * *

Later that night Alex sat on her bed leaning up against the wall as she contemplated everything that happened today. It's not that she was not happy to help the autobots in anyway that she could; she was just hoping never to have to return.

Six years ago didn't seem like long enough to her to be away from them, away from him.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes knowing that it would be inevitable to avoid it now. She had her orders and there was no way she would be able to turn it down, least she get court marshaled for it.

A soft knocking on her bedroom door made Alex open her eyes to see Christy walk in. A look of worry was on her face and Alex looked away as the door closed behind her stepmother.

The woman took a seat upon the edge of Alex's bed and stared at her stepdaughter who she could tell was not having an easy time. She could tell almost immediately that something was wrong with the young women and Mark's news of Alex's reassignment only confirmed it.

Alex heard the sigh come from her stepmother before she spoke. "I know it isn't easy Alex," she spoke making the women turn to her. If nothing Alex held respect to everyone, she had come to learn that after joining the military. "I know you would rather never go back at all, but perhaps this is what you need."

Alex tilted her head slightly and Christy took this as her queue to continue. "You haven't been the same since coming here. I've watched you and the changes in you are not the same. You used to smile and laugh all the time and it would light up you face and your eyes. Now though, now there is so much sadness in your eyes."

Christy reached out a hand and lightly touched Alex's face like a mother would for any child. "You need to put some kind of closer on this Alex, not only for you but for him as well."

Oh yes, Christy knew of her relationship she had had with the autobot. It had taken her months to get Alex to so much as even talk to her about it. While she didn't approve of the somewhat odd relationship, she knew that the women loved him so deeply it was hard to change Alex's mind.

"Loving someone is never easy," Christy continued as she saw tears coming from Alex. "We all go through it in life, but sometimes our love for that person only grows with time. I loved your father very much and I still do, but I have found my closer, you now need to find yours."

Christy smiled before leaning in and giving her stepdaughter a peak on the cheek, before standing up and walking out. But before closing the door fully she said. "We will see you again Alex and you know you are always welcome back whenever you like."

With that being said the door closed and Alex looked down at her hands noticing for the first time that they were shaking. A strangled sound left her mouth and the tears flowed more freely as she cried.

Alex knew her stepmother was right, it was time for this closer, but that didn't mean it was easy for her to accept. Seeing him again was only going to make it harder and she still wasn't even sure what her full assignment was. Obviously something big was happening at the autobot base that they had to call in more humans to oversee to it.

Lost in her thoughts and tears Alex didn't hear the door opening to her room once again, nor the soft voice that called her name. She did however look up as a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a strong body. Looking at him she threw her own arms around his holoform, gripping him tightly. She needed his comfort right now that shoulder to cry on as her tears continued to flow freely from her eyes.

Neither spoke as he rocked her gently back and forth allowing the young women to let out so much bottled emotions it seemed. Only when her crying had subsided did he speak.

"Had I known that requesting you for this assignment would cause you such grief, I would have never had done it." Prowl spoke softly as she pulled back a little gently rubbing the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"Its not that Prowl," she said looking at him, then down at her hands, which were no longer shaking. "I'm just scared honestly. It's been so long since I was last there, last around any of you guys. I left without even saying goodbye and so many of you were hurt because of me and…"

"You listen Alex," Prowl said stiffly cutting her off from finishing what she would have said. "We do not blame you for what happened. You know this and all the autobots know this. You should have seen how sad each of them was when they realized that you were no longer there. Don't beat yourself up over that Alex, they have long since forgiven you."

She looked away feeling him tighten his arms around her again. "You need to learn to forgive yourself now and I think now is as good of a time as ever. You've been holding onto this guilt for far too long and it's time to return to what you once knew."

Alex nodded her head. "I know Prowl, but I'm still afraid of seeing him again. I loved him so much… hell I still love him. But when I see him again, I don't know what to say or even do. He hurt me and it took me years to move on from that but honestly I never stopped thinking about him. I thought that by joining the military would help me forget the past by keeping my mind focused but I know that never happened."

"That is why I've chosen you to come back to the autobot base, not just to help us, but to help yourselves as well. He may be a pain in the aft, but deep down I know he still cares for you. You don't have to do it right away but eventually you two will have to talk."

When Alex didn't say anything Prowl looked down at the woman only to find that she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled as he carefully and slowly maneuvered her down onto her bed. There he proceeded to cover her up with her blankets and stood back to let her sleep.

He let his holoform disperse from her room knowing that she was going to need her sleep tonight for tomorrow would be a new chapter in her life. He sat in his car mode outside her house, running scans over the occupants noting that everyone had already gone to bed. Prowl then let his own system shut down as he proceeded into recharge himself.

* * *

**Author Notes: ** There you guys go, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return: (Revised)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Transformers series, Hasbro does have that claim. I do however own the plot of this story.

**Author Notes: **Here is chapter 3 of the story. I was originally going to post this yesterday but the power was out at my house all day so I'm posting it today. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Alex woke with a start, sitting up quickly as instincts kicked in to find the immediate threat of the noise that startled her. Once the sleep left her mind did she look around and saw that her alarm clock was going off.

With a heavy sigh she tapped it to shut it off at the same time swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. But there she paused as last nights talks from both Christy and Prowl came back to her. She knew that they were both right when it came to her going back, but that didn't make it anymore easier for her.

Standing up Alex walked towards her closet grabbing her duffle bag and began stuffing everything she owned into it. There really wasn't much to her wardrobe these days other then the standard military outfits and what few civilian cloths she did own. But most of the time she was dressed in her cameo pants and a green shirt or tank top of some short.

Quickly getting dressed Alex took one last look around her room, knowing it would be a long time before she was even back to see it again. Duffle bag slung over her shoulder she made her way downstairs, seeing the lights on in the kitchen.

Curious as to who in the house hold would be up at this time, she paused only to smile at seeing all three other occupants in there waiting for her.

Cam was first to look up, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he went over to her and gave her a hug. Alex wrapped her own arms around her stepbrother and the two stood like that for a good long while.

"You look after your mother," Alex said as they pulled away. "And make sure you don't get into trouble, I won't be here to bail you out anymore." She smirked just as they and everyone else laughed inside the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss you Alex," he said hugging her once again.

"I'm going to miss you too Cam." Speaking softly as he pulled away and Christy came over.

The two women starred at one another before Alex moved first throwing her arms around her stepmother. "You take care of yourself Alex," Christy spoke softly cradling the young woman's head to her, running her fingers through Alex's hair. "Don't ever be afraid of what you know Alex, love grows in many different and strange ways. Yes it will be a hard road to travel down, but don't ever stop walking down it because eventually it will lead you to what your heart desires."

Alex pulled back and looked at her stepmother who was giving her a small smile to which she returned as the two women hugged once more. Mark came over and placed his hand upon her shoulder, Alex looking up at him noticing that he was also smiling at her.

Nodding her head, Alex pulled away giving him a quick hug and then stood there for a moment taking in her family. "I'll miss you all, but I will be back," she smiled.

Looking at the time on the clock she noted that it was time to head to the airstrip as she turned and began walking towards the front door. There she slipped on her boots before taking one last glance back at her family. They stood in the kitchen doorway, Marks arm around Christy's should who was holding onto Cam as the boy stood before his mother.

Alex gave them one last smile and a mock salute before grabbing the door handle and opening the door. The first thing she noticed was that the sun was just barely coming up in the early morning dawn, casting hard shadows from all the houses on the street. The second thing she noticed was the black and white Saleen parked in the driveway of her house.

Making her way towards she patted the hood and an answering rumble was heard from it.

"Good morning Alex," Prowl greeted opening his driver side door for her.

Alex tossed her duffle bag gently into the passenger seat and she climbed into the interior of his cab. "Morning Prowl," she returned as the door shut behind her.

The Saleen started up and was soon backing down and onto the street before heading to the airstrip. Alex had not been inside an autobot's cab in a while, so she sat with her hands in her lap and watched as the airstrip got closer and closer.

Glancing at the runway Alex could already see Skyfire there in his altmode and as they got closer she could make out soldiers going in and out of his cargo hatch.

"The rest of your unit you will be working with," Prowl spoke answering her unasked question.

Nodding, Alex looked a little relived that at least she would know someone on the autobot base to whom she could trust. Other then the autobots themselves, she knew she was going to need some help with the personnel stationed there.

Prowl pulled up to a stop just outside of Skyfire's cargo bay and waited for Alex to get out. Grabbing her bag she stepped out of the black and white Saleen and walked a bit a ways as she heard him started to change into his bipedal mode.

Stepping onto the platform Alex made her way up onto the plane, placing her bag down by some of the other cargo that was to go back to the autobot base. A man came up beside her and she smiled seeing Skyfire's holoform.

"Good morning Alex," he greeted as he began checking to make sure the cargo was secure.

"Good morning Skyfire, ready to head back?" she asked as she too checked the cargo.

"Yup, just waiting for the last of your unit to get here."

Just as he said that five men stepped onboard and heading over to where the two were. "Lieutenant," one of the men spoke to whom she instantly recognized.

"Jason are you coming with us?" she asked as the men all saluted her a grin coming upon Jason's face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said and Alex could see the eagerness in his eyes.

If anything Alex knew how big of a nerd Jason was to being around the autobots, as he always seemed to enjoy the stories she was able to tell to him. Her guess was that he either begged to go on this mission or Lennox choose him specifically to go. Either way at least she knew she would not be alone to deal with this assignment.

"Prowl we're ready," spoke Skyfire as he checked the last of the cargo, the black and white mech sticking his head into the cargo bay and nodding.

"Alright then, let's get going." Prowl spoke stepping into the cargo bay, changing into his alt mode; which would take up less room. From there he turned on his holoform, just as the cargo bay door closed shut and the sound of Skyfire's jet engines started up.

The six humans all took seats on wall seats, strapping themselves in as Skyfire began making his way around the airstrip. Prowls holoform disappeared into the cockpit area as the plane began gathering speed and just like that they took off into the sky.

Alex waited for a bit for Skyfire to stabilize himself before taking off her straps and heading to the cockpit. Once there she stood behind Prowl's holoform hand resting on the back of the seat he sat in.

"We'll be there in about one earth hour," he said looking up from the datapad he was reading.

Nodding her head she glanced briefly at the datapad before turning back to look out the window as the ground below them stretched out for miles in all direction. Alex loved looking down at the landscape before her, and loved seeing the beauty that earth had to offer from it. There was still so much untamed wilderness that seeing it now before her made her smile as the beauty was still there for others to experience as well.

Alex closed her eyes, as she knew that beyond the miles of earth and beauty below her they were coming that much closer to him. Her dreams last night were filled with nothing but seeing him again. Dread filled her body and she felt a weight on her shoulder, opening her eyes to see Prowl looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sit," he indicated to the other pilot seat as she did so once again closing her eyes. "What is troubling you Alex?"

Cracking open an eye she looked towards him briefly and saw him nodding his head in understanding. "I see anyone would be nervous when returning to base and seeing Sunstreaker." He mused trying to get some humor in there.

Alex snorted shaking her head back and forth at his lame excuse for a joke as he shrugged his shoulders. "At least Sideswipe and a few of the others will be glad to see you once again. Though I think Ratchet would dismantle you and change you into some kind of interesting little gadget he can think of."

This forced a smile from Alex as she remembered all the times Ratchet threatened mechs like Sideswipe when he was too careless in a fight. But they all knew the medic well enough that he could not live without knowing one of his comrades needed him.

"…none of the others know you are coming." Prowl continued speaking.

"They don't know I'm coming," she interrupted to which he gave a small glare.

"No they don't. This mission needed to be tight lipped till we can get a hold of whoever is doing this to us." He growled something he didn't do very often.

Alex frowned. "What exactly is going on there Prowl? Something is up and to me it doesn't sound good."

Shaking his head Prowl spoke. "No Alex it isn't. What I gave Colonel Lennox was only a cover up to what we really need you to help us with. I won't go into the details here, we will have to wait till Prime can address you too. But know that we would be eternally grateful if we can get this whole thing resolved."

Looking back out the window Alex let her mind wander as to what could be so bad at the autobot base. If it were another decepticon attack, Colonel Lennox would have been on it as quick as could be. But the cons had been relatively quite for a while and there was no sign of them anywhere either. Not knowing what else that could warrant such an operation, Alex lent back in her chair as Skyfire continued to fly towards the oncoming autobot base.

* * *

"Autobot base in five minutes Prowl," Skyfire said over the comms, making Alex jump in her seat having just realized she had dozed off for a bit.

Looking out the window Alex let out a huge gasp as the land before her opened up into a vast area that seemed to go on for miles. Six years away and the autobots were busy making what the government had given them into a vast network of buildings and one giant structure that connected all of them together.

She knew what she was looking at was impressive to her; she could only imagine what their planet Cybertron must have looked like before its demise.

"It may not be much, but it's home," the mech besides her said as Skyfire touched town on the runway and began slowing his form coming to a rolling stop by one of the buildings.

Prowl's holoform disappeared and Alex stood up and headed back into the cargo bay, the door already open. Her unit was already up and waiting for her when she went over to grab her things, slinging the duffle bag once more over her shoulder. They then proceeded out of the cargo bay where Prowl was already in his bipedal mode.

"Copy that Jazz, make sure to send Brawn and Hotshot out to grab the cargo please."

Prowl cut the line he was talking on off, before kneeling down and placing a hand upon the ground. "Come let us get you guys out before they come in and see you."

Jason and the others looked to Alex who nodded her head and stepped up onto Prowl's black hand. She beckoned the others on as well though she could see the slight nervousness in being picked up by a giant robot. But she trusted Prowl and knew nothing would come of her or her unit so there was nothing to worry about yet.

Prowl walked away from the building they were sitting in front of and over towards another set of buildings that seemed to scatter in different directions. Alex looked and noticed a giant size door that was shut tight but on the wall next to it was a control panel. The black and white mech typed in a code and the door slide open with ease.

The humans on his hand each let out some kind of noise at the expanse of the hallway and even Alex looked impressed by what she saw. It seemed to stretch on for miles at least in human terms, but for an autobot they could cover it in half the time with their giant steps.

Doors lined either side of the hallways, spaced equally apart and on the walls next to each door were names, both written in human and Cybertronian language. Below each of the names were panels just like the ones outside and a bunch of what assumed to be numbers written in their language.

"Offices?" asked Alex looking around.

"No, these are our quarters for when we recharge. There is a lift over in the back here that will take you down 3 more levels for the rest of the autobots quarters." He explained pointing out the lift as he walked past it. "Sadly we could not put all the quarters on level flooring so we had to make due with what the government has kindly given to us."

A snort left Alex's mouth knowing that he didn't say that to lightly, the other men looking at her weirdly. Prowl took a left out of the hallway and began walking down another hallway before taking a right.

"There is a brig down that way," Prowl pointed out to the left as a hallway opened up that led downwards into the ground before disappearing from their site. "We will let you guys explore more of the base once we have met with Prime. I am taking you the long way around the base since the rec room and our offices are so close to one another."

Alex nodded as they took another right as she could hear the telltale sign of more voices drifting down the hallways, bouncing off the walls.

"…come on Jazz, tell us why we are all here already." One mech boomed and Alex grinned at hearing Ironhide's gruff voice.

"Ahm gettin' there, just chill big guy." Another more sleek voice spoke up.

Prowl took a left this time and the voices of the other autobot's began to fade a bit from their hearing. Taking one last left he started down the end of this hallway towards the very back, were a giant size door stood, one big enough for a giant size mech to go through.

Alex shifted nervously on Prowl's hand, Jason placing his hand gently on her shoulder offering her a bit of comfort. Thankful for him she watched as the black and white mech raised his hand and knocked on the door, which slid open as soon as he stopped.

Prowl stepped inside and the door shut behind him and he began making his way over to the giant size desk, where an equally giant size mech sat behind it. The black and white mech placed his hand gently down upon the desk and there the six humans each stepped off. They all turned to look up at Optimus Prime leader of the autobots.

"Welcome," his voice boomed out but in a gentle manner that had each of them relaxing a bit. His optics regarded each human in turn, before finally settling on Alex who was looking down at her feet. "Alex?" She looked up into his eyes. A smile touched the leaders face. "I welcome you back amongst us as a friend and family."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alright everyone there you go, finally touched down back at the base. You guys know what to do and leave that review! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return: (Revised)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Transformers series, Hasbro does have that claim. I do however own the plot of this story.

**Author Notes: **So here is chapter 4 everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Nodding her head, Alex spoke. "It's good to be back Optimus Prime." She saluted her men quickly following her lead.

"At ease Alex," Optimus spoke as she dropped her hand to her side and stood still while he addressed them. The autobot leader was silent while he looked at each soldier in turn studying them. What it was he was looking for none of them were sure but he was obviously searching for something.

Finally, a puff of air cycled out of his vents as he blinked his optics and looked up at Prowl who stood behind them quietly. Optimus inclined his head towards the black and white mech who disappeared a few minutes later, the door sliding shut behind him.

The leader looked back down at the six humans noticing the frown upon some of their faces. "Do not worry, I have only asked him to step out and grab the other officers. I have some serious issues to discuss with you and hope that we can fix it before it turns worse."

Alex noticed as the five men besides her turned to one another, Jason glancing at her but she shook her head. She knew of nothing that could be this bad that could warrant such an outcome from even the autobot leader himself.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO. I AM THE CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER AROUND HERE AND I WILL SKIN HER ALIVE OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS."

"Shit," The swore dropped from her mouth as she heard the yell from the other side of the door.

All five men turned to stare at their Lieutenant, but she was already scrambling away turning to hide behind Jason just as the door to the office slid open.

The first one to step in was a rather bulky angry yellow mech, his blue optics scanning those on the desk before him. Alex knew it was rather useless to try and hide from him, but she still tried to make herself as small as possible behind Jason.

"You move it," the growl came as Jason quickly scrambled away and Alex was left to stare wide eye at the mech before her. His face stopped just inches before her. "You are going to spend the next five cycles in my medbay till I decide when you can leave."

"Don't think for once I have forgotten about you and all the hell I've been through bringing you back from the dead." He spoke wielding a finger in her face. "You and I are going to have a very very very long talk when this is all said and done with, cause Primus Alex you gave us all a spark attack.

"You owe me an extensive medical background for all the six years you were away and I want a look at that arm. Oh no I haven't forgotten about that breakage of yours either. You are so lucky you are human, otherwise I'd reformat you into a toaster, then I know you'd be safe without having to worry if you were going to get hurt again or not."

"Um 'Atchet," spoke another mech as a light tapping was heard on the medics back.

Alex watched as a predatory death glare came to the medic's optics as the yellow mech stood up and faced the silver mech behind him. Jazz took a hesitant step back, hands raised. "'Orry, but we need ta get 'oing on the meeting."

Ratchet took one step towards Jazz who took three steps backwards, his back hitting lightly against the door behind him. Prowl took that moment to step in between the two mechs, doorwings held high as he stared at Ratchet.

"Jazz is right Ratchet, you can do what you will with Alex later." Alex shot him a scandalized look like he had just sent her to her death. "But right now we need to focus on the real threat of this base."

A black hand was placed on top of Ratchet's shoulder and he turned to glare at Ironhide, but the mech seemed undeterred by it. "Let it go doc, there will be plenty of times for threats and reformats later."

Alex threw her hands up in the air. "Great this is some kind of punishment isn't it," she spoke for the first time since the other officers entered the room.

Ratchet turned back around to her, a glint of amusement in his optics. "You bet your human aft it is." Snickers could be heard from the five guys next to her, the medic's optics turning on them. "Don't think I won't be hunting you guys down as well. All of you will be getting a full check up."

Alex smirked seeing the looks on their faces as they tried to shrink in on themselves a little. Shaking her head she turned so that she was facing Optimus Prime who had sat there quietly during the whole exchange. Though she could tell he was getting amusement out of it as his optics were a brighter shade of blue then normal.

Glancing from him to the other autobots present, she could tell that as one by one all the amusement dropped from their optics. Finally, she looked back up at Optimus to see he too lost the amusement.

"Alright sir, I think it's time you guys told us what is going on." She spoke watching as his optics went dark and another heavy vented sigh left him.

"We need your help Alex," Optimus spoke looking down upon her and her men. "Things I'm afraid have not being going well here and as it is, it has put all of us in danger."

She tilted her head slightly. "What sort of danger?"

"It has come to our attention that someone is intentionally targeting us though for whatever reason we cannot fathom. Within the past few years some of our autobots have taken ill, you might say."

"Ill?"

"A virus." Ratchet spoke up with a small growl.

Alex frowned. "How did you catch a virus?" shaking her head.

Prowl stepped forwards. "Some of us plug into the systems here on the base to transfer data or download things for missions. We've had to refrain from doing so after the four cases of autobots falling ill."

"And you think one of the humans is responsible?" Jason spoke up.

Optimus shook his head. "We aren't entirely sure to be honest. That's why we brought you six in here to see if you can help us."

"I'm sorry Optimus, but something doesn't add up in this. You guys are a highly evolved species and a simple virus from our planet is making you ill?" asked Alex looking between the officers.

Optimus blinked. "We realize that which is why we don't believe it is of human origins. There are only a few enemies who can build a virus that can be harmful to us and one of them is already here on earth."

"Decepticons." She whispered.

Nodding his head, he continued speaking. "Yes that is what we are suspecting, but have no way of proving it."

"So what does this have to do with the personnel on board?"

"Alex," Ratchet spoke making her turn towards him. "Do you remember what happened to you almost six years ago?"

A dark look came over her face instantly at the mention of the incident. "Not something I want to remember to be perfectly honest. But you suspect one of them might be being controlled?"

Ratchet nodded his head. "Sadly I can't prove it since it seems to be nearly none existent in their bloodstream. Which means that they have had it in there for a while or Soundwave has become much better at making it none detectable."

A shiver ran through Alex at the thought of having that in her body again, an experience she had no idea of repeating ever again. "So our orders here are to what specifically?"

"For now, we would just like you six to observe," Optimus spoke again. "Like we said speculation is all we have to go on. But we would like to get to the bottom of this for our safety."

Alex hummed as she began thinking. "If and say we do find something of utmost important, who shall we go to? At this point in time it sounds like and from the looks of it, the only ones whom to trust is all that stand in this office. If this is the case, is the base bugged? Are there things that need to be looked for or that we should be looking at to help aid us? You are giving us nothing but speculation on what seems to be going on but nothing that could indicate trust amongst this operation Optimus."

A small silence had filled the room as every mech and human waited for the answer.

"You are right Alex," Optimus finally spoke with what sounded like a weary voice. "We aren't giving you everything, because we ourselves don't know who to trust either. Bringing you six here could be the final downfall to whoever is trying to finish us."

A frown came upon Alex face as the leader continued. "But from my time in knowing you, I feel that I can trust you enough not to betray us. That is why I had Prowl and Jazz hand pick the personnel to over see this personally." At this he looked at the humans once more. "It was not an easy task seeing as some of you have never actually had contact with us and some of you have had a few meetings here and there."

"Out of all the autobots here, those within this room are the ones I value the most trust in. A lot of my soldiers I also do trust with my life, but I could not risk their safety anymore either with whatever this virus is."

"Have they been told about the virus?" She asked realizing that that would be her first priority as a leader to her troops.

His head nodded up and down and she gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that some of her autobots friends knew of the potential risk. "Yes Alex, I would not risk my soldiers life with something like that."

"Especially cause I have to extract the virus out of them," grumbled Ratchet folding his arms over his chassis.

Another silence fell upon the office as Alex began thinking about all that she would need from them. But obviously they were being careful about what they were letting out information wise. If someone were trying to purposely kill off the autobots then the situation could also put her and her soldiers at risk as well.

It was a risk she knew she was willing to take, only because she owed them that much for everything they had done for her. Alex glanced at her men and each was watching her closely as if waiting for her to tell them yes or no on this. She already knew she would risk everything for the autobots, Alex just wasn't sure if her men would.

Jason was watching her closely and he could see her doubt within her facial features and he walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Risk are involved with everything Alex, I would risk it all to help out no matter the consequences."

The other men nodded their heads each one willing to do the same, but she still had some doubts. "Nothing is without risk, this I understand," she spoke turning her eyes on each of the autobots who were silent. "If we are to do this Optimus, I will need a place that is secure so that my men and myself can speak freely without being overheard. If this base is bugged then there is no telling if the wrong thing is said and this operation is compromised."

"I think you'll find Alex, that Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert will have the answers to what you are asking of me." He spoke looking up at Prowl.

Alex turned and looked at the tactician as well, who was holding out his hand, which contained a single datapad sitting upon his palm. She took it and read what was upon it, before handing it over to Jason. From there he passed it on to the others as they too read over the contents of the datapad.

Once each of them had done so, Prowl took the datapad back and smashed it, effectively destroying anything on it. "Precaution," was all he said.

"Well Optimus," she spoke looking up at the leader of the autobots. "I believe we have some work to do."

He inclined his head. "Yes, I believe we do, but for now I believe an introduction to the rest of the autobots is long overdue."

Alex froze upon hearing that, her whole body tense about meeting everyone again. She knew eventually she would have to see them again, but she was hoping for at least a day before of doing so.

"Alex?" The sound of her name being said with concern, made her turn and see Prowl's holoform standing before her. "Remember, you need this," he spoke softly so that the others couldn't hear him. "Close that chapter on your life and start a new one."

"I know Prowl," she said speaking softly as well. Alex looked down at the ground. "I was just hoping for some time in between." A hand was placed gently upon her shoulder. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing in life ever really is. But from my experience you learn to grow stronger by it."

She nodded her head a small smirk coming to her lips as she turned to regard him. "Yes but if I recall, you are a few million years older then me."

Prowl smiled shaking his head. "Regardless, you know I will be here if you ever need me."

"I know you will and I could never thank you enough for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Alex, knowing that you are happy is what I am only interested in."

Alex sighed. "Well let's go met the others then shall we?" she addressed to the other men as Prowl's holoform disappeared from besides her.

A black hand was placed down upon the desk which belong to Prowl's, followed by a silver hand belonging to Jazz. The group of humans split up as each stood upon the palms of the two autobots whom began leading the way out of Optimus Primes office.

The autobot leader himself was walking in front of the group, followed by Ironhide with Ratchet behind the gunner. Jazz and Prowl were bringing up the rear as they neared the rec room.

Alex could already hear the buzz of many voices talking at once coming from the room and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. As the doorway came into view and Optimus stepped inside, the voices grew quiet as the other officers filled in behind him.

"I apologize for the wait on the announcement we had for you all, but we needed to brief our new guests of their positions here." Whispering broke out amongst the room and Alex could see some of them zeroing in on where she and the others stood.

"Now, we have not had a human officer on this base in quite some time, but I am glad to welcome Lieutenant Alex Jacobs." Optimus spoke as Prowl took a step forwards so that every autobot on the base was looking right at them.

Alex for the most part tried to make herself as small as possible, which was not easy as every optic in the room was focused on her.

The silence that was in the room was near deafening, that you could almost hear a pin drop echo within it

"Boy you bring a tough crowd," she heard Jason snicker and shot him a small glare, just as the sound of scrapping was heard upon the floor. Alex turned and watched as a red mech began stepping forwards, his blue optics focused heavily upon her.

She looked away after seeing the hurt in those optics, knowing that she was the one whom had made it. The sound of footsteps stopped and she glanced up as his face came closer, his head tilted to the side.

"You left," she flinched. "…and you didn't even say goodbye."

He sounded so sad and hurtful to Alex and it was killing her cause she was the one that had made it possible. Again she looked down, unable to face him anymore. "I'm sorry Sideswipe, I did what I thought was best for everyone."

"For everyone? Or for yourself Alex?" he asked.

"I think Sideswipe there is a time and a place for this elsewhere," Prowl spoke suddenly when she didn't answer right away. "You may get to see her later, but for now we must introduce the others here so that they may begin their duties."

The red mech looked briefly up at the second in command, before standing up straighter and moving off to the side. But his optics never left Alex and she knew she would be seeing him again soon.

Optimus spoke up once again and introduced the other six men as he addressed the autobots once again. Alex for the most part kept her eyes downcast looking upon the ground as she didn't know if she could handle seeing their optics on her.

Once the introductions had finished with the autobots talking could be heard from every mech in the room. Optimus had already turned though and addressed his other officers and the six humans.

"Come, the humans are already aware that they have a new commander and have been gathered as well in the human area." With that he began walking again heading out of the rec room the other officers following.

Alex looked briefly off to the side, noticing Sideswipe watching her closely still, before he turned and looked off to the side. She didn't need to see who it was he was looking at, for she could already feel the heat of his glare upon her as soon as they entered the room.

But now that there was a wall between them and the rec room, she could feel herself relax slightly, but still the stress of it weighed heavily on her mind.

* * *

The human area of the base was not to far away from the rec room, give or take giant transformers steps to it.

In a way Alex was kind of glad that they had their own little area that wouldn't be in the way of the autobots. This would make it easier for her to keep an eye on them without having the distraction of other things going on around them.

Alex stepped down off of Prowl's hand once he had lowered the humans to the ground, before the officer's holoforms all appeared before them. Once again Optimus took the lead and headed through the door first, while the others filed in behind him.

She took a look around and noticed that the room they were in was separated into three different areas. Off to the right sat a rather large kitchen area, with all the gadgets needed for making a good meal. In the middle were tables and chairs for them to eat at, though by the looks of it, they hadn't been cleaned in ages.

Alex shook her head disgust written all over her face as she look left where a sitting and common area were arranged. There were a few couches for the men to sit at as well as a few tables for them to enjoy social time or play card games in their downtime. A television sat upon the wall with what looked like all the latest technology, with shelves built around it decorated with movies and games.

"Attention," Jason shouted at the men who were sitting about in there talking to one another.

Already Alex could tell that the men had been far to laid back as they slowly rose and stood at attention, if rather sloppily. She came to a halt in front of them and carefully inspected each of the fifteen men before her. Jason stood next to her and he grumbled at the state in which the men looked and she couldn't blame him in the least.

None of them were even in uniform per say and if they were, their shirts were not tucked in and looked very badly wrinkled. None of their pants were pressed and shoes no longer shiny.

"This has gone on way too long Alex," whispered Jason as he turned away from the men in disgust. "This will be going on their records."

She nodded her head. "Yes it is and starting right now, this whole place is getting redone and cleaned."

Alex took a step forwards and all eyes of the men turned towards her and she looked each one squarely in the eye. "I have no doubt in my mind that each of you will be written up for the insubordination you have presented me with today. It disgusts me that you have all fallen out of your duty as a soldier and therefore punishment will be presented to each of you."

"From this moment on, this whole section will be cleaned from top to bottom till I am satisfied. I will take it upon myself to make sure you know your place here and that should you go against my orders you will be facing trials for it."

Again Alex looked each one in the eye. "I give you a fair warning, I will not be easy to deal with and should you force it upon me a permanent discard will be issued without reasonable cause."

At this even Jason turned towards her in astonishment. "Can you really do that?" he asked skeptically.

Alex grinned. "Well I wasn't promoted to Captain till just yesterday," she spoke pulling out the pin that sat within the pocket of her pants. She proceeded to pin it to the collar of her shirt, to make it official.

Jason shook his head. "Knew Colonel Lennox wouldn't let you be here without some kind of higher authorization." He laughed.

"Who says I need authorization!" she quipped back, before turning back to the other men. "Well why haven't you started yet."

At once they began scrambling and before long each had disappeared to do various tasks. She shook her head and turned around noticing the autobot officers looking her. "What? You can blame him for the promotion." Pointing a finger at Prowl, who for all the world looked a little too smug?

Jason laughed and walked off leaving the other officers behind. Alex turned to Optimus Prime who reached out a hand towards her, in which she grasped in one of her own. "I once again thank you Alex," he spoke as they shook, releasing their hands.

"Rest assured Optimus the base will be back up and running smoothly in no time."

He nodded and his holoform disappeared, along with Ironhide's, leaving Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl with her still.

"Come Alex," Prowl spoke turning and making his way towards the door back into the hallways. "I will give you a tour of the base and then after Ratchet has requested you in his medbay for your checkup."

A smirk sat upon Ratchet's holoform, one that had Alex slightly afraid of the torture and lecture she knew she was going to endure. Jazz had to audacity to snicker at her discomfort as he followed behind the tactician.

Alex grumbled as she walked out knowing that they were going to all be the death of her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **This chapter was way too long! I wasn't expecting it to be but a lot needed to be said but a lot has not yet! So Hope you all enjoyed it though! Please leave a review!


End file.
